


Fandom Etymology

by LondonKdS



Category: Blake's 7, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Canon Defilement, Characters Writing Fanfiction, F/M, M/M, Multi, eighties UNIT dating, gary stu parody, god mode stu, servalan fans please forgive me, the subtext is rapidly becoming text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-13
Updated: 2009-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonKdS/pseuds/LondonKdS
Summary: What the Third Doctor gets up to in private.
Relationships: Kerr Avon/Roj Blake/Original Character, Servalan/Original Male Character, Third Doctor & Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart
Kudos: 1





	Fandom Etymology

_**Title** : Doom of a Dictator: Epilogue  
**Fandom** : Blake's 7  
**Pairing** : Blake/Avon, Blake/Avon/OMC, OMC/Servalan  
**Rating** : A  
**A/N** : In this story Blake and Avon were lovers at school, but the Federation mindwiped Avon from Blake's brain at the same time as his memories of leading the original rebellion._

_"You were incredible, Tertius", Blake gasped as the three new rulers of the Federation lay in the devastated bed, their limbs knotted together._

_"Oh, we were all fairly incredible", Tertius Magnum smiled down at the burly rebel leader. "I hope you'll remember me kindly when I'm gone."_

_"Thank you," Avon said humbly. "Not just for helping us beat Servalan, but for making me see what Roj means to me. Most people would only see the vicious, black-clad crook, but you saw the warm, loving boy who only wanted to win back the man he grew up with, however much we hurt each other in the past."_

_They kissed in turn, and Tertius Magnum, Time Outlaw, made his farewells. But before he returned to his magnificent timeship to seek new adventure and new injustice to fight, he had to speak once more to his vanquished enemy._

_The former President of the Federation sat quietly in her cell. They had let her keep the pure white sheath that clung to her ripe curves, and the uncovered upper slopes of her magnificent bosom were barely touched by prison grime as yet._

_"I'm sorry, Servalan", Tertius said quietly. "You're a beautiful and talented woman. But it could never work between me and a murderous dictator."_

_Servalan raised her huge eyes to him, brimming with tears. "I can't blame you, Tertius. I'm grateful to you. You showed me how wonderful a man's love could be. You recognised that underneath the shell of a corrupt femme fatale lay a terrified virgin, whose secret fear of sex drove her to toy with men and trample the liberty of a galaxy in the dust. I will accept whatever fate the new regime has in mind for me. But whatever it is, I could never resent what you did for me."_

_Tertius kissed her gently through the bars. Suddenly, the air of the cells was disturbed by the noise of the fabric of reality being torn apart, as another timeship materialised. The doors opened, and a bent old man barely able to stand in his over-elaborate robes stepped out, his eyes rheumy and glaring with senile hatred. "Daboozer!" Tertius exclaimed._

_The vile old Time Administrator cleared his throat and spat green phlegm onto the floor. He produced a huge scroll from his robes. "Tertius Magnum", he whined, "You are charged with offences against the High Laws of Time as follows."_

_Tertius pulled out his maser gun and blasted a hole through Daboozer's diseased chest. The old man expired. Servalan screamed and a guard ran into the corridor. Tertius levelled the gun at him._

_"Don't worry", Tertius said to the guard and Servalan. "He'll revive soon, although just as hateful and geriatrically incompetent."_

"Is that you typing in there, Doctor?" the Brigadier called from the corridor. The Doctor hurriedly pulled the paper from the typewriter as the Brigadier entered. 

"What were you writing?", the Brigadier asked with interest.

"Nothing, nothing", the Doctor said hastily. "A short fictional piece for a little magazine of my acquaintance. No UNIT secrets revealed, I assure you. I really must get it into an envelope and post it."

And that is why in the _Doctor Who_ universe Stus and Sues are known as Tertiuses and Tertias.

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely expanded from an earlier post, inspired by an earlier fic on a related subject by nostalgia.
> 
> B7 fans of my acquaintance, I am so, so sorry for what I had to do to Servalan. Blame my personal Three muse.
> 
> Obviously, I am going with "late UNIT" dating, to allow for fic to be written.


End file.
